El peso de una Promesa
by namba64
Summary: -Por favor no te enojes conmigo-le pidió con aquella voz que sabía que lo convencía. Debía ser una jodida bruja para saberlo- Porque tú prometiste que me ibas a explicar todo lo relacionado…y además… -Calla-le pidió aun agachado. Dejó los masajes, porque sentía que le iban a jugar una mala pasada, y se sentó nuevamente a su lado.-Depende de muchas cosas lo que dure…eso.
1. Paseo y preguntas curiosas

Hola!

 **Otra vez Namba**... Quería comentarles que tenía este fic en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, así que reuní valentía y un poco de alcohol y henos aquí. Esta de más decir que los personajes son de SCC de Clamp, pero algunos son mios ¿Cuales? pues lean...

Ojala les guste, si tienen alguna idea, comentario, rechifo, crítica constructiva-destructiva **No olviden comentar** **lo**..

Ah y de esta sólo me falta el final, así que iré subiendo lo demás. Iba a ser un One-shoot pero quedaba muy largo, así que le doy, si mucho, tres capítulos...

 **Bueno pues...A leer.**

* * *

El joven trigueño estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa regañándose mentalmente por haber aceptado ir a ese paseo de verano. Estaba esperando a que llegaran los demás, y por supuesto, a que su hermana dejara de empacar todo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se preguntó por qué había aceptado.

 _-Mihara la chica a la que le has dado clase de biología- aseguró una voz melódica que se encontraba en su cocina en ese momento- Nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana en la finca de su familia._

 _-Pues que mal que la monstruo tenga que trabajar en casa ese día- dijo no muy confiado de contarle a ella el castigo que le había infringido a su hermana por salir a escondidas con el Gaki ese en la noche de la semana pasada._

 _-¿No dejarás que vaya con nosotras?-le preguntó entonces saliendo de la cocina aun con el mandil puesto. Era el suyo mismo. –Además- dijo con una sonrisa en su bello rostro- Mihara también te invitó a ti y a los hermanos Tsukishiro, porque recuerda que está muy agradecida por las clases de biología que le han enseñado. Creo que sería muy grosero no aceptar su propuesta._

Y había caído redondo bajo sus hipnóticos ojos que siempre obtenían todo lo que querían de él. Solo esperaba que no lo hiciera cumplir su promesa, porque por más que quisiera cumplirla, ella aún era una niña para él.

-¡Listo!-Exclamó su hermana desde su habitación. Él sonrió.-Hermano ¿hiciste comida para llevar?

-Claro que si monstruo-le respondió apesadumbrado. Ella también había logrado que hiciera eso.-Mejor vete a bañar que hasta acá puedo olerte.

-¡Hermano!-gritó enojada la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta del baño para darse una merecida ducha después de la larga jornada de estudio y de deporte del día anterior. Cuando ya empezaba a vestirse una pregunta surgió en su mente y no dudo en hacerla- Hermano-gritó –¿vas a llevar a Nakuru?

-No digas sandeces monstruo-le regañó desde el primer piso mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta. Alguien había timbrado.

-Buenos días Touya-saludó cordial la joven antes de pasar al interior del hogar-Huele muy bien ¿Has cocinado?

-Jum-exclamó enojado y a la vez rendido. Esa mujer, no, esa niña, era una controladora sin remedio.

Sin siquiera obtener una respuesta o un saludo, la joven de ojos amatistas lo miro intensamente- Felicidades por haber entregado ya la tesis.

-Bah, no era nada del otro mundo-respondió sentándose en el sofá mientras ella le seguía y se sentaba a su lado.

Nunca antes, ni en primaria, secundaria o en la misma universidad, alguien, además de su familia y de sus dos amigos, se había sentado a su lado o le hablaba con tal comodidad. La miro de reojo y se maldijo nuevamente en los cinco años que llevaba maldiciéndose, por la promesa que le había hecho. Desde ese día, ella, sin ser insistente ni nada parecido, se había ido acercando a él, compartiendo no solo saludos, sino también, comentarios, opiniones, tardes enteras y demás a su lado.

-El joven Yue me dijo que tu asesor de tesis estaba muy impresionado por tu trabajo, y que de seguro te ibas a graduar con honores- dijo sonriéndole, tirando por los pisos su intento de ser modesto.

La observó nuevamente y decidió dejar sus estúpideces de lado- ¿Ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?

\- licenciatura en preescolar -contestó con simpleza.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó sorprendido pero ella solo lo miro y asintió.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó ceñudo.

-Mamá dice que quiere que estudie en Tokio.

-¿Y dónde quieres estudiar tú?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermano ya llegó Tomo…¡Tomoyoo!-interrumpió cierta castaña en toalla antes de ir a abrazar a su amiga.

-Por Dios Sakura, ten decencia y vete a cambiar-le regañó su hermano huraño antes de pararse y salir de la casa.

-Ugh, últimamente está en modo ogro- Contestó la castaña a su amiga a la vez que la jalaba para que subiera a su habitación y allí le ayudar a escoger el vestido de baño correcto. Estuvieron allí media hora antes de que su hermano le gritara que ya habían llegado todos.

-Estoy segura de que Shaoran va a sufrir un infarto cuando te vea- le susurró la peli negra mientras salían del cuarto de la castaña.

-¡Tomoyo!-le recriminó sonrojándose-Sólo espero que mi hermano no se enoje ni me moleste.

-Tranquila Sakura ¿No dijiste que el joven Yukito había invitado a la hermosa Nakuru? De seguro se distrae por ella- le dijo cómplice mientras en sus ojos intentaba esconder cierta angustia que le generaba lo que acababa de decir.

Fuera de la casa, y luego de haber llamado a su padre, el castaño empezó a subir las maletas al carro que había traído Tomoyo. En esas sus mejores amigos empezaron a interceder y ayudarle- Así que si hiciste la comida- afirmó más para sí, Yue Tsukishiro y sus ojos vieron con burla a su mejor amigo.

-Cállate- le espetó este antes de tener que decir algo a cambio.

-Me alegra mucho, yo también hice y también mi hermano- dijo el otro peli blanco consolando a su amigo a la par que cargaba los alimentos al carro. En este, vio a Sakura ya instalada en la mitad y a Tomoyo de copiloto. Como siempre, era él quien tendría que manejar.

-Es increíble que tengas este modelo Tomoyo- le dijo asombrado el peli blanco a la par que se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

\- Sé que a ustedes les gustan los carros, así que pensé en que este les gustaría- le contestó la pelinegra a Yue mientras Touya se sentaba de piloto y observaba maravillado, claramente escondiéndolo en su rostro, el gran carro que se presentaba ante él.

Después arrancaron y fue la peli negra la que le daba las direcciones al trigueño mientras los otros, Yue incluido, se perdían en una conversación.

-Oye Tomoyo y ¿Quiénes más van a ir?-preguntó el amable Yukito mientras abria la enorme bolsa de papas con comodidad.

-Es un secreto-declaró enigmática al voltearse a verlo. A su lado, la amatista pudo percibir la mirada inquieta que le lanzaba el castaño y sonrio para sus adentros.

Llegaron en una hora y media a un portal enorme que decía "Finca Mihara" y Tomoyo llamó a su amiga para contarle que ya habían llegado.

-¡Oh! Mi primo ya baja a abrirles Tomo- le respondió su amiga y esperaron en el carro hasta entonces.

-Vaya vaya, así que el mocoso también vino- dijo el mayor de los kinomoto con un acento oscuro al ver por el retrovisor el carro del chino que le quería quitar a su hermana.

-Y parece que viene con Eriol- completó la pelinegra alegre a la par que se bajaba con la misma velocidad que Sakura para saludar al mocoso, aunque en este caso era para saludar al inglés.

-Casi se cae por andar corriendo a saludar a ese- espetó enojado saliendo del auto.

-Es su novio, es comprensible- Soltó Yukito tranquilo, abriendo la puerta detrás del auto para sacar algunas cosas para comer.

-Creo que él no se refiere a Sakura- comentó en voz velada Yue sin dejar de mirar ni un momento, con burla y diversión claramente, a su mejor amigo.

Pero solo recibió una mirada enfurecida del alto trigueño antes de acercársele a cargar algunas cosas mientras las puertas de la finca se abrían y mostraban a un joven alto y atractivo de cabellos verdes y de mirada confiada.

-¡Hola!-saludó emocionado a todos los presentes, que estaban algo sorprendidos. Pero la cordial Tomoyo no tardo en responder y ponerse frente a él para saludarlo con la mano pero él se adelantó, cogió su mano para empujarla hacia él y besarle las dos mejillas.

Antes de que cierto estudiante de Medicina se le tirara encima por tal atrevimiento, el inglés se presentó y continúo a presentar a sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Esta es su casa- decía amable y a la vez divertido al reparar en los ojos café de cierto tipo. Entonces todos se subieron nuevamente al carro y entraron a una propiedad grande, llena de un paisaje esplendoroso, de una piscina grande que se podía ver de lejos, de un asilo, una casa enorme y un viñedo detrás.

-Es una gran finca Mihara-chan, muchas gracias por habernos invitado-saludaba con candidez el peli plata a la joven que bajaba a recibirlos de la residencia. Ya no utilizaba las mismas trenzas que antes, así que dejaba caer su cascada castaña, y como todas las presentes, había crecido para convertirse en una mujer.

-Yukito-san ¡al contrario! Muchas gracias por haber aceptado, no sabe lo contenta que me pone- aseguró mientras los guiaba a la casa y acercándose le guiño el ojo diciéndole después- Allá afuera está la doncella que le comenté

-Oye, ¿Quién era ese?-preguntó directo el alto trigueño del lugar, logrando intimidar a la joven dueña de la finca.

-Él es mi primo, Alexander Mihara-contesto cohibida notando como la miraba de él no dejaba de perforar a su primo, quien se había acercado más a Tomoyo.

-La casa es preciosa Chiharu, como me alegra poder estar estos días acá-declaró maravillada la oji verde mientras era tomada de la mano por un celoso Shaoran, que no dejaba de perforar a Alejandro, al igual que su cuñado.

-Me alegra mucho, ahora los voy a llevar a sus cuartos…Alexander , ¿podrías llamar a Paolo? Me gustaría presentarle a…

-Paolo salió al pueblo esta mañana- contestó su primo mientras guiaba a algunos por la planta baja de la casa.

-¿Dónde estará mi prima?-le preguntaba enigmáticamente a Tomoyo, quien solo sonreía por las atenciones que le brindaba el primo de Mihara.

-Bien- se dijo el mayor de los kinomoto al tomar de la mano en ese momento a Sakura y luego a Tomoyo para arrastrarlas donde estaba la dueañ de la casa- Quiero que ellas duerman juntas y los dos de allá-señalo a Shaoran y a Eriol- que estén bien lejos de ellas.

Y antes de decir más, subieron a la segunda planta donde las esperaban Naoko y Rika, y los demás empezaron a escoger las habitaciones.

-En la noche tendremos un espectáculo cortesía de Paolo- señaló el Francés quién guiaba a los chicos a las habitaciones que quedaban justamente frente a la de las chicas. –Así que tienen que estar acorde al show.

-¿A qué te refieres con acorde?-preguntó la joven Naoko, secundada por los demás.

-Ya lo verán, por ahora pónganse cómodos, Chiharu me dijo que quería presentarles los viñedos y me temo que es algo temprano para ello- se dijo mirando el reloj.

Los demás acataron lo dicho y fueron a sus habitaciones, al menos para poner las maletas.

-Esto…Mihara-llamó el médico antes de que la chica se internara en la habitación de sus amigas- Trajimos comida.-señaló mirando hacia otra parte, entregándole las cuencas de comidas.

-Es usted muy amable-le dijo ella sorprendida, tomando algunos cuencos y guiando al castaño a la cocina para dejar lo demás. Entrando, se dio cuenta de que Yukito charlaba tranquilamente con una joven muy bonita.

Recordó entonces las cuantiosas veces en las que la dueña de la casa les había dicho que tenía una prima con el mismo apetito de Yukito y que además era dueña de un restaurante y la chef principal. Recordaba que insistía en querer presentárselo a su amigo.

-Oh, ya se encontraron-dijo la oji miel, al verlos por la cocina y entonces la joven se giró a ellos y Touya pudo ver porqué su amigo estaba tan fascinado y no dejaba de sonreír. La mujer era alta, de cuerpo delgado y rasgos finos, tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda y unos despampanantes ojos violetas.

-Mucho gusto, supongo que usted es el médico- repuso ella y se dio cuenta que tenía un acento extraño al hablar. Ella le estiró la mano y él la recibió apretándola.

-Touya Kinomoto, todavía soy estudiante.-respondió con simpleza mientras la mujer lo escrutaba con los ojos.-Creo que tu eres quien la bella joven estaba buscando allá en la piscina.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunto arisco mientras ella sonreía y Yukito repetía lo mismo. Entonces Chiharu y Touya dejaron todo en la cocina y la rubia le contesto- Una joven muy bella me dijo que por favor le llamará, que deseba que usted cumpliera algo, no sé muy bien qué.

Entonces el corazón del castaño dio señales de haber estado en una maratón e impulsado salió de la casa pensando que era demasiado pronto y que ella era una niña y que él ya era un hombre. Caminó hasta dar con la alberca grande, que parecía contener burbujas y una fuente y miro por el lugar para divisar algún cabello negro por allí.

-Oh Touya ¡Viniste!-exclamó la voz de una mujer que erizo la espalda del joven justo antes de que la dueña de la voz se le subiera encima- Me alegra mucho que hayas cumplido tu promesa de venir.

-Bajate Akitzuki- regañó el otro después de despertar del asombro de saber que estaba en ese lugar, y que cierta niña no estaba allí.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con un puchero mirándolo de frente para que él notara el lindo vestidito de baño que había comprado. Era completamente negro y tenía algunos encajes, a pesar de ser vestido de baño. Él la observó sin decoro y luego se alejo unos pasos, atormentado porque quisiera que eso que ella traía puesto lo tuviera otra persona.

Se estaba volviendo un viejo verde pervertido.

En ese momento escuchó exclamaciones divertidas y vio como las amigas de su hermana, los chicos y su hermana misma llegaban a la piscina para meterse en ella.

Touya ni siquiera se fijo en el vestido de baño de su hermana.

Solo tenía en la mente que se estaba volviendo un canalla y decidió dejar a la peli morada allí plantada e irse a su propia habitación.

-Pero…¡Touya!-llamaba la otra, entrando a la casa, dándose cuenta que llamaba la atención de los muchachos allí presentes que no pudieron evitar ponerse rojos. Ante esto, Yamasaki recibió un golpe en su parte intima de parte de su novia mientras ella bufaba molesta lo "desgraciados" que eran los hombres.

Shaoran se sorprendió de haberse sonrojado pero después de mirar a su novia en el bonito traje verde que llevaba, más sexy que bonito, se dejo de bobadas y empezó a acercarse, aprovechando que su estúpido cuñado no estaba.-Sakura, creo que deberíamos ir un rato al sauna.-le susurró por lo bajo.

Ella se giró a él y detuvo su andar para preguntarle donde había uno. - No lo sé, deberíamos ir a buscarlo.

-Vaya tortolos- decía divertido el joven de anteojos a la chica que estaba a su lado, viéndolos marcharse. Ella le sonrió pero el noto que estaba un poco distraída y la notaba algo pálida.- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh...si, claro que sí. Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.- le confesó acercándose al borde de la piscina, donde estaban los demás.

Observó el cielo: era una mañana esplendida, estaba con sus amigos en un lugar increíble y era el último año de todos…Entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía como debía?

-¿En cosas como el hermano de Sakura?-le preguntó el otro divertido pero al notar la mirada algo apesadumbrada se calló y atinó a comentar- Creo que deberías decirle algo y no lanzarlo a los brazos de Nakuru.

-Pero tu prima me dijo que….

-Mi prima esta encaprichada con Kinomoto, pero no lo quiere o al menos, no de la manera que tu lo haces.-Le dijo deteniéndola.-Se que también quieres ayudar a Sakura, haciendo que él se concentre en otra cosa pero, creo que podrías unificar ambas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto curiosa notando entonces la mirada azul posarse en su cuerpo

-Estoy seguro que él ya ha notado que ya no eres una niña. Y si no fuera porque te gusta él, sabes que ya mismo te habría propuesto ser mi novia.

-Eriol!-Exclamó azorada y divertida por las sinceras palabras de su amigo. Con más calma y viendo la compañía se relajó. Hablaron y rieron más, disfrutando el ambiente, hasta que Eriol la llevo a la piscina para jugar con los demás.

La mañana dio paso a una tarde apacible en la que la llamada de un feliz Yukito atraía a todos para almorzar. Todos decidieron hacerlo al aire libre en las mesas que estaban cerca de la piscina. Justo en esos momentos la pareja que se había fugado llegaba. Ambos estaban sonrojados y algo agitados por lo que Tomoyo les aconsejó primero ir a la piscina y luego almorzar.

Debían refrescarse.

-Dónde está la monstruo?-preguntó una voz detrás suyo, específicamente en el marco de la puerta donde ella acababa de cambiarse. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en que si hubiera abierto la puerta antes de tiempo, quizá ahora la situación hubiera sido muy incómoda.

-Está almorzando con los demás, míralo tú mismo-lo invitó a mirar por la ventana para cerciorarse y eso hizo. Notando que era verdad lo que decía.

-Te cambiaste-le comentó aun mirándola con aquellos ojos intimidantes. Siempre ponía ese tipo de mirada cuando se encontraba con Nakuru o cuando la veía a ella después de eso.

-Alexander se ofreció a darme un paseo por el lugar después de almorzar-le contestó tranquila intentando normalizarse. Camino por su habitación poniéndose las sandalias, alistando su cabello y rociándose perfume: todo ante la atenta mirada del trigueño.

-¿Así que vas a ir sola con ese tipo? Apenas lo conoces-le dijo intentando controlar el temperamento que le estaba dando- Fue muy confianzudo el tipo ese.

-Voy con Eriol también-le contesto con simpleza preguntándose por qué a él le importaba.

Y Touya no sabía si reír cínicamente o sin cinismos. La miró y una mueca delató que estaba enojado- Yo voy.

Aquello le alegró y la sonrisa que lució lo demostró.

Sin dar muestras de nada, él la siguió escaleras abajo y se dijo que le había gustado aquella sonrisa.

Se encontraron con Yukito, quien servía alegre el almuerzo que había hecho Touya y no dejaba de decirles a los demás que era su mejor amigo el que lo había hecho. Bastaba decir con que Touya farfullaba un cállate imbécil pero no importaba.

* * *

 **¿Siguen ahí?**

¿Qué les ha parecido? Y ¿los personajes?

¡Mañana actualizo, nos vemos!

 **Namba64.**


	2. De obsesiones y perversiones

Aquí **Namba reportándose...**

 **Hola** de nuevo, una alegría poder publicar esto hoy unas disculpas porque no publique ayer. ¿Cómo han estado con esta historia? ¿Están enganchados o no?

Esta es mi primer historia de la pareja **T &T** y de hecho me pone algo nerviosa, pero eso sí, más feliz..

Lo/as dejo de tanta chachara para que vayan a **Leer!**

* * *

-No me presente hace poco, Soy Sophia Mihara-se presentó tomando sus manos y sonriendo con coquetería. Algo que logró incomodar visiblemente a dos mujeres en ese lugar.

-Touya ven a siéntate aquí…aquí- señalaba la peli morada aun en su atrevido vestido de baño.

-Ni loco-le respondió sentándose al lado de la peli negra que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estuvo a punto de imitarla pero se contuvo.

-Así que estos son tus amigos-dijo en voz alta la mujer antes de inclinarse y saludarlos a todos con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Después de saber los nombres de todos, de algunos embobados más que otros, se sentó al lado del peli plateado quien se había servido una considerable, muy considerable porción. – Huele delicioso, ¿Este lo preparaste tu Yukito-san?

-Así es, pensé que Touya había hecho mucho para los muchachos y ya que él siempre cocina para mí, preferí cocinar en su lugar y que los demás probaran su comida ¿Qué les ha parecido?

-Para ser suya…nada mal-declaró el llamado mocoso. Un joven que con su cuerpo, su personalidad y su mente demostraba que no era para nada un mocoso. Tenía diecinueve y era casi tan alto como Touya. Debido a sus entrenamientos era algo musculoso y combinado a esto, poseía un rostro agraciado pero fuerte, que decía que en un futuro iba a ser el de un gran hombre.

-Cállate. Cocino mucho mejor que tu- repuso sonriente pero echando chispas por los ojos.

-Claro que no, soy el mejor cocinero de la familia-respondió con simpleza y autoridad, echándole rayos por la mirada.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que Daidoji decida entonces- repuso el castaño, con el reto brillando en sus ojos mieles.

Entonces todas las miradas se fijaron en la completamente absorta en su comida Tomoyo Daidoji. Entendiendo que la miraban levantó la mirada e hizo un puchero preguntándole a un embobado Touya lo que pasaba. Aquel mohín, le había ..asombrado por un instante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos porque Tomoyo era una de las más audaces, siempre atenta a las personas y a las conversaciones, así que notarla distraída los descoloco un poco.

-El mocoso pedía que tu decidieras cuál comida es mejor-sentenció el trigueño guardando el puchero en su mente-La de él o la mía.

-Oh- dijo ella entendiendo y mirándolos con atención- Ambos cocinan delicioso, pero de una manera distinta y no creo que deba juzgarlos porque no soy profesional, y cada diferencia es algo único.

Mientras los demás le daban la razón, el trigueño solo se quejaba por lo bajo lo imbéciles que podrían ser al creerle, claramente se había zafado.

-En realidad creo que no sería muy neutra si contesto- le replicó ella por lo bajo, mirándole de reojo.

Él capto el mensaje y le dijo- Si fueras Sakura quizá.-Razono mirando a su hermana charlar animadamente con su novio.

-Creo que estoy en su misma situación- le dijo por lo bajo y antes de que él pudiera repetir en su mente lo que había escuchado, alguien más le hizo conversación.

Los jóvenes decidieron seguir en la piscina a excepción de los adultos y de Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes estaban pendientes de todas las historias y demostraciones que hacía Alexander sobre el viñedo. Sophia también comentaba o relataba historias, pero se acompañaba más que todo de un alegre Yukito. Nakuru iba probando todo lo que se le daba con entusiasmo. Yue la miraba muy atento a que hiciera alguna travesura o le pasara alto; y su mejor amigo se dedicaba a mirar el lugar y a mirarla a ella.

No podía negar que con los años se había encariñado con ella. De hecho podía hablar con ella cómodamente sobre cualquier asunto sin que le molestara. Así mismo, desde el momento en el que hizo la estúpida promesa esa, se dio cuenta de los pequeños cambios que ella había tenido, hasta llegar a los grandes. Su figura siempre había sido esbelta y delicada, pero ahora que se convertía en mujer, pudo ver bien por la silueta de ella al caminar, que poseía curvas, que aunque no eran tan voluptuosas como las de Nakuru. No era tan alta como Sakura, y de hecho podría decir que si acaso le llegaba poco más arriba de su pecho, pero cuando se ponía los zapatos altos esos, podía mirarla sin problema a los ojos.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de su mejor amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giró para observarlo. Yue era frío en su forma de ser, de pensar y de tratar a las personas, algo que siempre le había gustado. Pero era también amable, a su manera, y buen amigo. Era mayor que él y que Yukito por tres años, por eso era muy maduro y entendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Sin comentarios.

-A tu favor, puedo decir que se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa-le dijo sin emociones, admirando el talle de la joven de la que hablaban.

-Sigue siendo una niña.-Repuso enfurruñado de que le dijeran lo obvio, lo que decían todos en Tomoeda, inclusive su padre.

-Yo la veo cada vez más como una mujer.

-Y un demonio Yue cállate.-hablo en bajo para que no lo escuchara. Él sabía que su silueta, su mente, su personalidad y toda ella destilaban la madurez de una mujer, pero aun así no lo iba a aceptar nunca.

Alguna deidad intercedió por él porque el peli blanco tuvo que cargar a una borracha Nakuru que estaba empezando a tambalearse. Sin que ella objetara se la llevo a la casa.

-Oh, permítanme traerles la comida perfecta para acompañar este vino. Es de 1996, una de nuestras cosechas más interesantes y deliciosas, muchos la consideran de las mejores.-Informó el peli verde emocionado.

-Permítame acompañarle Mihara-chan-se ofreció voluntariamente el peli azul, quien antes de partir le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

-Una fecha interesante. Daidoji-chan ¿No es acaso su año de nacimiento? Porque asumo que debes tener diecinueve años o quizá veinte-preguntó la elegante señorita, con un brillo extraño en su mirada.-Oh, Yukito ¿recuerdas lo que te dije que te quería mostrar? Si nos disculpan por un momento, volveremos en un minuto.-declaró alegre llevando de la mano al alto joven.

Durante unos minutos no se hablaron y cada uno miraba para otro lado, pero a cierto castaño le pareció demasiado estúpida esa actitud y se le acercó para hablar.

-Nos dejaron solos-comentó como si no fuera nada.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-le preguntó curiosa, decidida a hacerse una coleta en su cabello debido al intenso calor que hacía en ese lugar. Él la observo hacer el movimiento, dejando al descubierto su pálido cuello.

-Tu amigo el inglés ese… ¿Es Gay?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Repuso alegre antes de estallar en carcajadas. Su risa llamo la atención del mayor, contagiándose de ella.

-Entonces si quería dejarnos solos porque Yuki y esa mujer deben estar haciendo de las suyas en este momento.

-¿De las suyas?...oh-declaró roja como un tomate ante la mirada divertida del mayor. Si, por una vez era bueno ser el mayor.

\- ¿Y Yue y Nakuru?-preguntó después aun algo sonrojada. –Me duelen las piernas ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos?

Sin asentir ni nada, el mismo los guió a unos asientos que estaban frente a las barriles de vino. Eran increíblemente grandes y hacían que el lugar oliera muy bien.

-No lo sé muy bien, quizá Nakuru se decide a aprovecharse por fin de Yue, no lo sé…¿Por qué las preguntas?

-¿Aprovecharse por fin?-preguntó interesada doblando las piernas para sentarse cómoda, en esas, un dolor fuerte intervino y tuvo que quedarse quieta-Oh Dios…

Sin esperar algún pedido, el joven estudiante de medicina se arrodilló en el suelo y sin pedir permiso, levantó un poco el vestido. Palpando sus piernas, encontró que estaban demasiado duras. Duró palpando unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de inmediato.

-Estás tensionada, quizá por el estrés, así que te recomiendo que aproveches la piscina y muevas las piernas allí, al menos así se aliviara el dolor.

-Gra…gracias-susurró ella sonrojada, mirando dulcemente a Touya.-Serás un gran médico.

-Hmp-bufó y se sentó nuevamente en el lugar. Al ver que le dolía, esta vez sí pregunto- puedo masajear la zona, si es lo que quieres.

-Oh, no será necesario, no quiero ser ninguna molestia.

-Lo serás si no me dejas atenderte- Le dijo, volviendo a arrodillarse en el suelo para empezar a masajear la zona. Dándose cuenta de lo suave y pálida de su piel. Esta vez su mente no le jugó una mala pasada, como le venía pasando hace tiempo, porque esta vez, su profesión era la que le hacia hacerle masajes. Para evitar el incómodo silencio, le respondió la última pregunta.- A Nakuru le gusta mucho Yue, y piensa que poniéndolo celoso conmigo puede hacer que funcionen las cosas.

-Pero…¿a ella no le gustabas tú Touya?-Quizá fuera por lo intenso de la pregunta, por el tono o porque ella utilizaba su nombre sin ningún, joven de por medio, que levantó la mirada y la posó en las orbes azules más claras y puras que había conocido desde hace mucho.

-Le gusté hace un tiempo, antes de que conociera a Yue, y como no sabía cómo comportarse con él pues siguió comportándose como ya lo hacía, acosándome sin parar- repuso con el ceño fruncido recordando todos los momentos- Lo que no sabe la muy tonta, es que a Yue le gusta.

-¿a Yue le gusta Nakuru?-y fue esa pregunta, con aquel tono de sorpresa y de ternura, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que él había revelado el secreto que su mejor amigo le había confesado desde hace cuatro años.

-Será mejor que guardes el secreto, porque no quiero que me maten esta noche-decretó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella mujer lograba cosas que él nunca pensó.

-Creo que están demorando mucho… ¿Siempre es así cuando dos personas…tienen relaciones?-preguntó algo sonrojada, pero directa, sobre lo que estaban haciendo Yukito y Sophia.

A él se le bajaron los colores del rostro y no atino siquiera a mirarla. No iba a responder, no le iba a contar a ella nada…No, jamás.

-Prometiste contarme todo sobre eso, ¿recuerdas?- y él la miro encolerizado. Se lo había recordado. No supo controlar un poco el enojo y masajeo duro hasta que escuchó el gemido de dolor de la pelinegra.

-Lo siento…

-Por favor no te enojes conmigo-le pidió con aquella voz que sabía que lo convencía. Debía ser una jodida bruja para saberlo- Porque tú prometiste que me ibas a explicar todo lo relacionado…y además…

-Calla-le pidió aun agachado. Dejó los masajes, porque sentía que le iban a hacer mal y se sentó nuevamente a su lado.-Depende de muchas cosas lo que dure…eso.

-¿Cuánto dura normalmente?

-Diez, quince minutos si mucho.-le dijo mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo como partes de su cuerpo empezaban a reaccionar….¡Era una jodida charla!

-Ya veo… y a ustedes…a ustedes… su...su ...Es que Nakuru me contó el otro día…-empezó tartamudeando un poco y el maldijo a la tonta de Nakuru, deseo que en este momento Yue se le estuviera negando para que supiera lo que era sufrir. Sin mirarla, supo que estaba nerviosa y sabía lo que iba a preguntar, así que la cortó.

-Se llama una erección, y nos pasa casi todo el tiempo-le informó intentando ser lo más objetivo posible " _creo que voy a tener una de un momento a otro_ ". Se dijo que tenía que hablar como médico, así que siguió- Si no se…satisface, llega a doler como un demonio.

-Y ¿por qué se pone así?-pregunto aún más curiosa e interesada, prestando mucha atención a lo último. Sabía algunas cosas porque junto a Sakura, habían investigado y además habían hablado con Nakuru, quien se decía a sí misma la experimentada, pero aun así, saber cosas de este tipo y además de parte de él, le gustaban y…le permitían tener confianza para pedirle alguna vez lo que quería.

\- Depende de cada persona, a veces las hormonas te juegan una mala pasada y ante cualquier cosa que haga una mujer o…hombre, en el caso de los gays, te excitas y eso pasa.

-¿Te ha pasado muchas veces? ¿Con quiénes?- Ahí si que perdió todos los colores. Iba a enojarse hasta que sus manos fueron tomadas por las de ella, pidiéndole con eso paciencia y que le contará. En esos momentos detestó que fuera una curiosa.

-Me ha pasado muchas veces, con muchas personas-respondió escueto sin mencionarle que de esas personas, ella ocupaba la mayoría. Aunque si se lo decía quizá se quedaba callada.

Y luego lo golpeaba y se iba antes de decirle depravado…no,lo mejor era callar.

-¿Y no hay otra manera de…?

-Tomar una ducha helada o masturbarse- le interrumpió sorprendido de su completa honestidad.

-Oh…ya veo…Y sí..

-Solo una pregunta más señorita Daidoji- le dijo con el ceño fruncido pero aun así con una sonrisa por como ella preguntaba. Ella le sonrió por el apelativo y tomo aire:

\- Y cuando se …masturban…eso…

-Cuando se masturba se piensa en las personas o las situaciones, o se le puede inventar o inclusive uno puede ver algo que lo estimule…

-¿Porno?-preguntó con su dulce voz y él deseo no haberla visto haciendo esa pregunta, fue demasiado para él.

-Sí.

-¿Y solo lo hacen ustedes?

-Creí decirte que era tu última pregunta.-Le dijo exasperado, pero aun así continuo. Si ella supiera los efectos que producían en él sus miradas, como la que le hacía ahora, sabía que no iba a poder negarle nunca nada.-No, puede que la otra persona lo haga.

-Nakuru dijo algo de….

-Se puede hacer con la mano o con la boca- le dijo no queriendo escucharlo decir de su boca, y decidiendo no contarle con qué otras partes más se podía hacer.

Instantes después suspiro agradecido de que ella hubiera dejado de preguntarle, pero nuestro amigo no sabía que primero viene la calma y luego la tormenta.

-¿Cuál te gustaría que te hicieran?

Después de eso se quedó mirándola con insistencia, preguntándole mentalmente si acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir. Sin quererlo se sonrojo y se levantó de un brinco.-Ese tipo ya se demoró, me voy.

-¡Touya!-Le llamó ella pero él seguía caminando o huyendo rápido más bien. Al salir se encontró con que todos estaban allí afuera intentando escuchar, pero el lugar era ancho y grande, así que para su alivio solo los podían ver.

-Tú- señaló al peli azul que lo miraba entre asombrado y divertido- ve por ella y Yukito, no pensé nunca que formarías parte de esto.

-Pero Touya…

-Pero nada.-Cortó y aunque los demás veían la escena algo extraños, solo el peli plateado sabía lo que significaba. Cuando Touya no gritaba o se tiraba a golpes, significaba que estaba furioso. Y la verdad, nunca había estado furioso con él.

-Creo que nos pasamos- dijo la joven mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al otro.

Cuando el joven salió del viñedo y los demás lo siguieron, eran más o menos las seis de la tarde. los que se habían quedado en la piscina o jugando en otra parte, ya estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, porque al parecer un joven amigo de la familia de Mihara iba a hacer un show e iban a necesitar energías.

-Hermano ¿dónde está Tomoyo?-preguntó una curiosa Sakura, llegando a la habitación de su hermano.

-No sé monstruo-Respondió de mala gana tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Te hice algo?

-A parte de vestirte de esa manera ahora- le dijo recordando su vestido de baño-y de ser novia del mocoso, no, nada malo.

Pensó que iba a escuchar alguna replica o un grito pero solo sintió que se hundía un peso más en la cama.-Si estás enojado por eso lo siento mucho hermano, pero ya soy mayor y tengo derecho a decidir y a que respetes mis decisiones- le dijo con voz conmocionada. El mayor de ambos levantó la mirada para ver a una tensa Sakura mirarlo con tristeza.

Ahí se dio cuenta que no podía cagarla con Sakura.

-Escucha lo dije por molestar-respiro hondo-sé que ya eres mayor y todo eso, te respeto, pero siempre voy a molestarte por todo, ese es mi trabajo como hermano mayor.-Aquella explicación hizo que una sonrisa enorme reluciera en el bello rostro de su hermana quien emocionada lo abrazó. Ambos estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que ella le dijo- Entonces ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

-No siempre estoy feliz monstruo, deja de preguntar por todo-refunfuño mirando para otra parte. Observo entonces a su hermana en un bonito vestido, pero sobretodo decente, y luego recordó que tenía que alistarse para un estúpido show.

-Entonces nos vemos ahora, ah y hermano ¿has visto a Yue? No lo he visto en toda la tarde.-Le preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

Así que el cabrón había hecho de las suyas y se había llevado por fin a Nakuru. Sonrió y le tiró una almohada a su hermana- Ya vete, a menos que quieras verme Sakura y eso si sería muy raro, aunque explicaría porque estás siempre tras de mí.

-Ayy hermano ¡No te soportó¡-gritó ella con una sonrisa azotando la puerta.

Momentos después, un adolescente abrió esa misma puerta buscando a su novia y mirando mal al trigueño-¿Qué le hiciste?¿Dónde está?

-Creo que uno de esos primos de Mihara se la llevó, quería mostrarle las caballerizas aunque está muy tarde- mintió, viendo como la palidez llegaba al rostro de su cuñado, quién enseguida volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Se quedó mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que alguien más sobre protegía a su hermana, pero recordó entonces que cierta tirana ya le había dicho eso, con otras palabras claro, hace mucho tiempo. Recordarlo lo puso de mal humor así que después de cambiarse decidió salir y caminar por los alrededores.

Él no estaba de humor para un show.

Sin quererlo, deambulo por un increíble lago que había en el fondo de las propiedades y estando ahí, liberado de todo y de todos, encendió su cigarrillo. No lo iba a negar pero ese viaje estaba volviéndose en su contra y nada de lo que ocurría lo satisfacía.

-Creo que debería irme, sería lo mejor y así dejo solos a estos chiquillos que quieren divertirse y no un A tipo que les agüe la fiesta.-Se dijo mientras se sentaba contra el árbol. Quizá era lo mejor.

Termino su cigarrillo y se quedó ensimismado en la quietud de la ahora noche, tanto así que no se dio cuenta y se quedó dormido.

-Ayyy pero que hombre tan guapo ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¡Por favor, por favor!- Chilló una voz de mujer a su lado y abrió los ojos asombrado. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer que parecía ser bailarina por sus ropas, y que era quien lo había despertado, un hombre que parecía ser domador de tigres o cualquier cosa y una gitana. ¿Estaba drogado acaso?

-No Elphi, él es un invitado de mi prima no podemos hacer eso…Mucho gusto, doctor- Saludó él con un acento extraño y con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Era rubio y sus ojos de un extraño color, ¿marrón quizá?-Soy Paolo Mihara ¿y usted?

-Parece que ya lo sabe- contestó intentando ponerse de pie, porque la mujer se le había pegado como lapa al hombro. Sí, conocía esa sensación.-Por favor, quítese.

-Ayy pero que respetuoso y caballeroso, hasta me pidió el favor-Dijo divertida acercándosele más.

-Pues ya va a empezar el show y vamos a ir por los amigos de mi prima, además, si usted no viene conmigo estoy seguro de que no logra encontrar la casa.

-Patrañas, yo sé el camino.-Repuso dudando del tipo frente a él. Se parecía mucho l inglés.

-Como quiera

Ese extraño conjunto de seres humanos siguió su camino. Comprendiendo que el lugar era grande, y sin interés en quedarse más de lo necesario. Se puso de pie y los siguió. Llegaron rápido y cuando lo hicieron, vieron frente a ellos una caravana inmensa de circo frente a la casa. Observó que todos ya estaban cambiados, pero no pudo dejar de enfocarse más en la peli negra. Vestía unos jeans algo pegados y una blusa blanca tipo playera, que dejaba ver su plano vientre.

Rogo a todos los cielos para poder mirar a otro lado, y así lo hizo cuando Paolo empezó a hacer las presentaciones, diciéndoles que iban a presentarse en el pueblo y que era mejor ir de una vez.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos a subir a… la caravana?-preguntó una temerosa Naoko

-Claro que sí, pero no se preocupen, ninguno muerde…del todo- Aseguró a los demás que empezaban a subir a los buses. A Touya le parecía una estupidez de mal gusto y decidió no ir…

-Pero hermano…

-Monstruo, deja de quejarte, aunque creo que es mejor que te quedes

-¿Por qué habría de…?- preguntó curiosa.

-Porque de pronto se dan cuenta de lo monstruo que eres y deciden llevarte.-Interrumpió con malicia.

Recibió una patada y una mirada colérica de parte del novio de su hermana. Ya estaban montándose en el bus pero luego ella se volteó y le sonrió mientras era abrazada por un auténtico celoso.

-¿Por qué no viene?-Le preguntó entonces la joven gitana que no le había hablado. Tenía el pelo rojo y unos ojos mieles impactantes.

-¿No se supone que lo debe saber?-Le contestó con simpleza, viendo como los demás montaban.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que ese deba ser un motivo-Le contestó ella caminando a su lado, mientras caminaban, se acercaban a los buses.-Y sé que usted no me pedirá nunca algún consejo o…

-Respeto su profesión señora, pero no me gusta que jueguen conmigo- Le dijo el hastiado de tanta palabrería.

-No lo hago, créame, no soy Paolo.-Le dijo deteniéndose para tocarle el hombro, en señal de atención- Pero si sé, al igual que él, que el tiempo es una cualidad meramente de los humanos, y que si uno ama, entonces no importa pasar a través de él.

¿Le estaban acolitando su perversión?

-No la amo - dijo escueto mirando sus ojos miel. Ella no se mostraba misteriosa como el otro tipo, sino más bien, tranquila y conciliadora.-Sólo es una obsesión.

-Quizá su mente piense eso, pero no su corazón. Pero no crea que vengo a obligarlo o a decirle qué hacer. Usted me parece alguien interesante y por eso se lo digo. Tome cartas en el asunto…-Le dijo despidiéndose. Pero antes de girarse le comentó con picardía- Además las promesas son muy fuertes, van a través de los tiempos y de los espacios. Espero que lo recuerde.

Quizá lo que había fumado no era un cigarrillo común, quizá había soñado despierto porque aquello e le hacía muy extraño para ser verdad. Los vio marcharse y sentirse solo. Inclusive la loca de Akitsuki lo había dejado allí.

No se quejaba, no estaba de ánimos, así que para dárselos decidió meterse a nadar un rato. Pero entonces su estómago pidió atención y fue a ver la comida que habían hecho Yukito y la tipa esa. Las señoras que atendían la casa lo atendieron muy bien y le brindaron vino, pero la comida sobresaltaba.

Estaba exquisita.

Recibió un mensaje en ese momento y no tuvo que mirar para saber de quién era. Últimamente lo habían cogido como una costumbre, para él un vicio más que nada, porque las primeras veces eran para saber dónde estaba Sakura, pero después, fue una manera de comunicarse sin tener que escuchar sus voces.

-Nakuru está bailando con unos payasos y Sakura está muy asustada con unos enanos que están enojados con Shaoran por alguna razón. Todos están sonriendo, inclusive Yue… ¿Qué haces tú? ¿No era mejor estar acá con todos?

Y si eso no lo mataba, lo haría el final:

-Yo hubiera preferido que sí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro por las palabras de ella.

-Mucho cuidado con la monstruo, puede que se la queden, y de paso a ti también, eres una bruja ¿Lo sabes?

Le respondió después de que se cambió de ropa, podía sentir como el agua lo llamaba.

-No la disfrute en la tarde, es lo menos que debo hacer ahora-Se dijo y dejando sus pertenencias de lado clavó en la piscina. Al principio quiso sentir el agua en su cuerpo, el sentimiento de soledad y de tranquilidad que siempre le transmitía el agua.

Cerró los ojos y su mente lo llevó a esa misma tarde en la que la había visto a ella en el delicado vestido de baño blanco que llevaba. Ni siquiera el de Nakuru había producido los mismos efectos. Por eso la miró más, para poder excitarse con el de Nakuru, pero nada había pasado, y en cambio, cuando la vio a ella nuevamente con aquel vestido, sin quererlo y queriendo imaginarla con lo que traía puesto Nakuru, su voz se tornó ronca y el calor rondo su cuerpo.

Era demasiado dulce y angelical como para querer corromperla, pero aun así, el imaginarla siquiera a su lado era ya una dura prueba para su raciocinio, porque lo único que había querido desde en que ella había cumplido los dieciséis, era empotrarla contra cualquier pared y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!-Se gritó a si mismo dejando de nadar de espaldas. Tenía que quitar las imágenes que ahora le llegaban:

Ella con su atuendo de porristas; ella con su mandil puesto mientras le preparaba la cena; ella riendo a su lado, muy cerca suyo, al ver películas; ella en su cama, cuando había caído rendida y pensaban que él no iba a llegar a la casa esa noche, ella en su cama, debajo de él, sonrojada hasta la médula, con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes.

Por todos los infiernos, estaba teniendo una erección allí mismo, y quería llamarla a decirle eso, quería decirle Hey niña, ¿querías saber sobre las erecciones? Pues mírala, porque esta es tu culpa.

Se rindió y empezó a nadar con más fuerza. Si no podía sacar aquellas imágenes al menos podría sentir algo más que el toque de sus manos en sus fantasías inventadas. Nado con fuerza y rapidez, levantando el agua de la increíble piscina, porque estaba enojado.

Enojado consigo mismo por ser tan pervertido, tan morboso y tan ridículo.

Enojado porque no dejaba ir las palabras que aquella tipa le había dicho. ¿Qué él estaba enamorado? Patrañas, y de las grandes, mucho menos de una niñ niña madura, inteligente e increíble, dulce con sus palabras y al tacto, cariñosa con todos y con todas, y lo peor, muy superior a é ó con furia, como si no quedara nada más y después de unos minutos u horas, se detuvo. Respirando agitadamente se dijo que tenía que sacársela de la cabeza antes de hacerles daño a su familia y a ella misma.

Por dios, ¡eran primos! De segundo grado o lejanos, como quieran, pero primos. Y él era mayor, mucho mayor. No podía hacerse eso. Pero ¿Y si ella se lo pedía? ¿Si ella…?

-No seas imbécil, claro que ella no lo va a hacer, es demasiado ingenua como para pedirlo y no es un hormonal como tú- se regañó, pero se relajó por su propia respuesta. Sí, se podía decir que ya había cumplido su promesa.

Así pues, tranquilo y completamente exhausto, se dirigió a su habitación. La cama era ancha y cuando se hubo duchado y alistado, se tiró encima de ella. Sabía que los demás se iban a demorar así que se dedicó a mirar el techo, hasta que un sonido lo distrajo.

-Si soy una bruja entonces tu eres un ogro, o al menos eso dice Sakura. En estos momentos Yukito está bailando con unas alegres gitanas y Yue está disparando con unos dardos…A pesar de todo, estoy insatisfecha, debiste venir y ver el rostro de Sakura cuando unas gitanas se le insinuaron a Shaoran, fue increíble, creo que sacó lo celosa de tu lado.

Pd: me voy a hacer leer las manos con la gitana que te estaba acompañando. Es muy linda.

Sonrió nuevamente como imbécil y releyó nuevamente el mensaje. Al menos en textos, siempre habían sido más informales y habían tratado de manera más cómoda. Pero se dijo que si tenía que terminar con aquella obsesión tenía que empezar con algo y eso era alejarse de ella.

-El ogro mayor te habla para decirte que se va a dormir. Ve y disfruta…Ah y deja de ser tan caprichosa, no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos. Cuídate mucho y aléjate del tal Paolo y de Alexander.

Pd: Pásala muy bien niña.

Ella odiaba que le dijera niña.-Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer no en los brazos de Morfeo, sino encima de él.

Algunas horas después, quizá a las tres de la mañana, quién sabe, escuchó ruidos en la casa y supo que ya habían llegado, pero eran demasiadas las voces. Se levantó de la cama y salió a recibirlos. Los encontró algo sonrojados por las bebidas, a algunos porque el imbécil de su cuñado no tomaba y Yue tampoco. Parecía que la familia discutía sobre cualquier asunto así que se alejo y fue a ver cómo estaba su hermana.

-Creo que podemos dormir tres en la habitación, así cada uno de ustedes cabe- le dijo al tipo del sombrero ese y a dos mujeres muy hermosas, quizá gitanas, y a dos muchachos fuertes que sostenían a las amigas de su hermana ¿Naoko y Rika se llamaban?

-Siii- festejaban todos y viendo la animosidad del ambiente, el trigueño dijo en voz alta- Entiendo, se van a quedar, Mihara ¿Hay más colchones o algo más donde dormir? Tres en una cama y como están- repuso mirando a una muy sonrojada Nakuru, que era sostenida por el estoico Yue- puede que terminen peor. –La castaña asintió y él, ordenándole a los primos de ella y al mismo Shaoran, fueron a traer algunos colchones. Los dispusieron en todas las habitaciones, y debido a que Nakuru no se despegaba del peli blanco, este tuvo que excusarse diciendo con mal humor, como si Touya le fuera a creer eso, que tenía que irse a dormir con ella.

-Solo faltan ustedes- dijo en voz alta y ellas, las gitanas a las que se referían, le miraron algo intimidadas y tenían porqué. Touya Kinomoto no sólo era muy alto, sino también acuerpado, aunque no fuera tanto porque no tenía mucho tiempo como estudiante. Además, aunque su rostro era atractivo y varonil, este siempre estaba marcado por un gesto de enojo y autoridad increíbles, que las chicas podían sentir desde lejos. Por eso le pidieron encarecidamente a una confundida Tomoyo, que acababa de llegar, que intercambiara lugar con ellas.

-Claro, no hay problema Touya ¿Dónde duermo yo?- Y él estaba apunto de maquinear un plan hasta que el tipo de pelo verde salió a unírseles comentándole que podía dormir con él si quería.

-Ella viene conmigo- le dijo y enseguida la arrastró a su habitación. Le encargó a las señoras del servicio que por favor llevara cubetas a todas las habitaciones y luego fue a la suya propia, dónde sabía que el infierno se iba a desatar.

* * *

Ohhh Pobre Touya, puedo decir que puedo entenderlo, pero no, no puedo.

En fin ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Les digo de una vez que me voy a demorar un poquito con el otro pero no mucho, **se los prometo.**

 **¿Qué sucederá?**

Cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme no lo olviden, escribanme, con mucho gusto les contestaré... nos leemos después.

 **-Namba64.**


	3. Después del carnaval

**Namba Again!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que deliciosamente.

Me he demorado, aun así, continuaré con la historia y les advierto que haré muchos fics de esta pareja.

La amo demasiado.

En fin, a Leer!

* * *

Cuando llego a su habitación la encontró vacía.

Había esperado verla recostada sobre la cama en la que hace poco había dormido. Había esperado que el aroma de ambos se confundiera en la habitación.

Pero estaba vacía.

Soltando un improperio, decidió recostarse y cerrar los ojos. ¿No quería estar con él por lo que había pasado en la tarde?

Quizá.

Lo pensó bien, Tomoyo era una chica inteligente, así que sabría que algo entre ellos era imposible, además, era una chica muy madura, por lo que quizá estaba alejándose de él intencionalmente.

Sí, debía ser eso.

Despeino su le gustaban los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por pensar en ella, pero se despreciaba más porque pensaba en ella no sólo de esa forma.

Arrugo los parpados y suspiró con pesadez.

Entonces la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente hasta que una cabeza cubierta de hermosos cabellos negros, que él conocía muy bien, se asomaba en el interior. Reparo en el olor a flores silvestres que había entrado en el interior y la miró entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora tenía un vestido como pijama. Nada le interesaba particularmente de ese vestido, era de un azul cálido que compenetraba muy bien con los ojos místicos de ella, a excepción de que era un vestido muy corto que dejaba ver las piernas más esbeltas, tonificadas y sensuales que hubiera visto en su vida.

-¿Estabas dormido? Lo siento, no quise despertarte, pero tenía que ir a cambiarme.-Dijo su melodiosa voz a la vez que lo miraba desde su posición, cerca de la cama.

El solo gruño, volteo su cuerpo para el lado izquierdo, dejándole claro donde dormiría ella.

Ella sonrió y sus piernas pasaron encima del cuerpo del moreno para ubicarse en el lado de la cama que había sido seleccionado por el castaño.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-le preguntó el moreno luego de un rato, en el que lo único que se podía ver era la sonrisa de ella.

-Porque estoy aquí, contigo- le dijo suavemente y él se tensó.

Pudo notarlo y no lo entendió. Ella creía que él solo le preguntaba o le hablaba por cordialidad, no porque en realidad le importara ella, pero el comportamiento del trigueño llevaba sorprendiéndola desde hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Estás bebida?-preguntó al notar como ella arrastraba las palabras.

-Quizá un poco- repuso divertida con los ojos cerrados. La verdad era que la cercanía del cuerpo de Touya la tenía de esa manera, más que el alcohol que estaba en su cuerpo. El castaño siempre despedía un aroma que le recordaba las tardes cálidas, los vientos fuertes y un hogar cálido.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que era observada y desvió su mirar a los ojos negros, absolutos como la noche, que la miraban con intensidad.

Después de unos minutos así, el trigueño se levantó y apago la luz.

-¿Por qué tomaste?

-Porque quería hacerlo. –declaró sincera sonriéndole con cariño. Se daba cuenta de que no le molestaba ser el objeto de preocupación de aquel hombre.

Porque él no era como Shaoran o Eriol, el hermano de su mejor amiga era un hombre adulto, serio, responsable y por sobre todo, lleno de una sabiduría y de un amor particular.

Solía imaginar que ese amor algún día se dirigiría hacia ella, pero sabía que no podía ser así.

-Entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes.-Le dijo ahora volteando su rostro hacia la pared. De repente, sabía que no podía fingir con él.

La reacción de él fue lo más que pudo soportar.

Mientras estuvo despierta se desahogó todo lo que pudo en los brazos grandes de él. Podía sentir que su corazón era escuchado, pero sabía que solo a la mitad. No quería irse de Tomoeda, eso era lo que él sabía ahora. Lo que desconocía era la razón, y estaba segura que no podría ni siquiera intentar pensar cual era.

Intentaba respirar mejor y dejar de llorar, pero las manos suaves del hombre detrás suyo hacían que quisiera llorar de nuevo.

-Escucha, si no quieres irte no lo hagas, vamos a apoyarte en todo lo que quieras- Al ver que ella no respondía, sino que empeoraba porque se volvía más errática su respiración, decidió cambiar de táctica- ¿Dónde quedo la Tomoyo terca que me obligo a rescatar ese horrible gato cuando salimos a comer? Ese condenado animal dañó todas mis batas y me sigue llevando todos los días cosas muertas- Le dijo en un susurró acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

Viéndose así, se dio cuenta de que podría dormir de esa manera todas las noches: abrazándola a ella, cuidándola. No le importarían los problemas, porque sabría que ambos podrían solucionarlos.

Ella soltó una corta risa y luego se acurruco más contra él.

-Kero es un buen chico, sólo que es muy celoso- le dijo con voz suave.

-Ese maldito gato solo te quiere a ti y a Sakura. Es un tragón y lo único que hace bien es morder al Gaki ese- contradijo él con la cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

Era el acto más lindo que podría hacer alguna vez por alguien.

Por ella.

-Pero…

-Shh debes dormir, mañana quiero ir a montar caballo- le dijo, ordenándole que la acompañara.

Toda la noche el aroma a flores no lo abandonó. La sensación de tener algo precioso en sus manos lo hizo abrazarla con más posesión y el que ella volteara su cuerpo para quedar frente al suyo y ocultar su rostro en su pecho, hicieron que no pudiera dormir hasta entrada la madrugada.

Cuando pudo cerrar sus ojos supo que el infierno si se había desatado.

En los cuartos siguientes una castaña sonrojada soñaba nuevamente con su novio, recordando lo que habían estado haciendo esa tarde. El chino soñaba con la castaña, pero claramente sus hormonas se disparaban más y sus sueños terminaban cumpliendo sus fantasías más fuertes. Los demás soñaban con sus fantasías, amores platónicos o escenas excitantes con personas que querían.

Pero los que pudieron escapar al hechizo se encontraban haciendo lo que los demás soñaban.

-No quiero que pienses que hago esto con cualquier persona. Aunque no te conozco muy bien, me gustas y quería hacer las cosas de otra manera pero…- Una mordida en el cuello le impidió seguir hablando y con una sonrisa observó los hermosos ojos violetas y continuo-pero te advertí que no entraras al cuarto.

Luego de eso empezó a quitarle la ropa a la mujer frente a él con suavidad, antes de recostarla en la cama y dejar que ella tomara todo de él y viceversa.

En un cuarto cercano no se escuchaba ninguna voz porque ambos sólo se miraban. Ella decidió moverse hacia un lado para poder quedar encima de él, pero él inmovilizo sus manos dándole a entender que se quedara una mirada rebelde empezó a mover sus caderas contra la erección de él y decidió soltar algunos gemidos cerca de su oído.

Inmediatamente unos ojos grises, de matices oscuros, se anclaron en su rostro y una sonrisa siniestra le hizo saber que estaba en problemas cuando su mano, la que no atrapaba las de ella, movió el vestido para que dejara ver los senos redondos y grandes de la peli morada.

Después, sus dedos se movieron hasta el fin del vestido y sin prevenirlo, tres dedos entraron en ella con brusquedad.

Ella se quejó pero después gimió cuando sintió la fricción de los dedos y los dientes en su seno derecho. Entonces, cuando él se acercó a sus labios, aprovechó mordiéndolo para luego empujarlo y posicionarse sobre é los ojos del peli blanco se podía notar la furia por haber sido mordido, pero la sensación de ella moviéndose contra él y luego restregando sus senos sobre su pecho hicieron que la lujuria lo consumiera de nuevo.

Sin cuidado y con rapidez la detuvo, bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y movió las tangas de ella.

La miró duramente y su voz fue autoritaria cuando le dijo- No vuelvas a ponerme así- y ella comprendía que se refería a los celos. Antes de poder seguir pensando el pene del oji gris entró en ella con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza quedará en blanco.

La obligó a cabalgarlo, cuando agarró su cabello por la espalda y lo jalaba. También la atraía para poder tocar y lamer sus senos, y en toda la noche, en todas las veces que lo hicieron, no dejo de mirarla y ella no dejo de decir su había cansado de jugar a ignorarla, pero había caído en su juego y esa tarde cuando la vio en ese ínfimo vestido de baño supo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, y sin abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo que había estado abrazando toda la noche no estaba en la cama. Maldijo su suerte.

Sus sueños habían sido decentes, lo cual le resultaba irónico porque era la primera vez que dormía con ella. Pero no se podía quejar, era mil veces mejor abrazarla que soñar de esa manera. Sabía que era pequeña, pero sabía que siempre podría aferrarse a su pequeña cintura

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al saber lo que pensaba- Y así se forman los imbéciles.-Dijo en voz alta.

Después de quedarse acostado como un idiota, dándose cuenta de que no había tenido una mejor noche en su vida, ni siquiera aquella vez en la que se había acostado con unas hermosas gemelas francesas superaba la que había pasado, se dijo que era normal que sintiera ganas de estar con ella, pero también, que debía alejarse.

Era una niña, tenía la misma edad de su hermana, aún estaba en el colegio.

-Maldita sea- exclamó nuevamente. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sentó en la cama. Sintió sus músculos agarrotados y empezó a estirarse.

Tiempo después se levantó en silencio, repasando la información recibida en la bien no era psicólogo, le habían instruido sobre conocimientos de esa ciencia, así que sabía que los problemas podían somatizarse en el cuerpo de la persona, es decir, presentarse en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, quizá a manera de tensión debido al estrés.

Esa niña.

Pensarla no se le hacía difícil: habían vividos juntos toda su vida, pero desde hacía unos años apenas la conocí ía una extraña fascinación por cocinar para las personas importantes en su vida. Le gustaba leer en la noche, una coincidencia porque a él le gustaba leer en la madrugada, y le gustaba demasiado diseñarle vestidos a su hermana.

Era, sin duda, una mujer hermosa y no lo podía negar. Aunque ya había estado con algunas mujeres antes, inclusive mujeres mayores, no podía dejar de sentirse como un adolescente al pensar en ella.

Y tampoco podía negarse que la deseaba más de lo que deseo a muchas mujeres.

Al salir de la habitación se tropezó con un preocupado Li que corría cargando una bandeja con sopa hacia la habitación de su lo admitiría nunca, pero en el fondo, le agradaba más que fuera ese chino el que estuviera con ella.

Nakuru llevaba una bandeja de mucha comida hasta la habitación de Yue. Cuando le vio, guiñó el ojo y señaló su ropa; llevaba una larga camisa a cuadros, la misma que llevaba Yue el día anterior, y estaba seguro de que no tenía nada debajo.

Le divirtió el ver que por fin esos dos estaban juntos.

Entro al baño y agradeció que estuviera a buena temperatura. Utilizó el shampoo que dejó allí desde el día anterior y se sorprendió al ver uno familiar, uno que siempre estaba en el baño de su casa, para cuando se quedaba ella.

Verlo allí le recordó aquello que venía imaginando desde hace tiempo.

Maldijo una vez más.

Terminó de ducharse y salió con una toalla anudada a su cintura. Se chocó con alguien y cuando se disculpo, observó con diversión a su mejor amigo hacer malabares con la bandeja que llevaba. Cuando este correspondió su mirada sonrió.

-Touya lo de ayer..yo…

-Así que tuviste acción- le dijo, ignorando sus palabras. Por culpa de él había tenido que revelar información que no había querido.

-¡Touya!-Le regañó porque no le gustaba ese apelativo- Oh, tengo que irme rápido para que no enfríe, quiero que Sophia pruebe el Fondue de chocolate, está delicioso.

-Bien- se despidió de él aunque se le hizo muy extraño que dijera eso, a Yukito no le gustaba probar su propia comida.

Después de un suspiro, y notar que a excepción del mocoso, él no había tenido acción, le hizo sentirse … extraño.

Quizá cuando llegara a Tomoeda se citaría con aquella italiana que había llegado de transferencia y que siempre se le insinuaba ó en la maleta ropa y encontró una camiseta gris larga y unos jeans había podido lavar más ropa y ahora se iba a ver como un puto adolescente.

Perfecto.

Se quitó la toalla y empezó a secarse el pelo con ella. Después, con rapidez, siguió con su torso y luego con sus ó los boxers cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo y lo dejó estático cuando la mujer en la que había pensado desde hace mucho apareció con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa que se congeló al instante, después de haberlo recorrido con la mirada.

Que lo mirara así una vez más y no respondía.

Llevaba una blusa azul claro y unos shorts blancos con unas sandalias altas. Y no le podía parecer más sexy.

-Yo…- intentó hablar, y allí se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba mirar para otro lado y de que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Mierda- exclamó aun sin dejar de estar congelado- ¿Él no sabía qué decir?- Voltéate- ordenó y no supo de dónde sacó la voz.

Ella obedeció de inmediato y el agarro los boxers, luego los jeans y la camisa y se los puso.

Después de unos minutos, el carraspeo de ella le hizo recordar donde estaba ella.

-¿Puedo..?

-Si

-Yo...Lo siento, pensé que seguiría dormido- Se disculpó con sus orbes azules brillantes y conservando aún el sonrojo.

-No importa.

-Yo..Baje a hacerte el desayuno pero Chiharu me pidió que la ayudara con el de los demás y no pude negarme. Además Yukito me pidió que cocinara algo especial y eso me demoro.

El solo hecho de que quisiera hacerle el desayuno generaba una ola de placer en su cuerpo, indescriptible.

-Pero, aquí está- exclamó presentándolo y por la cantidad supo que ella iba a desayunar.

-Salgamos de aquí- Dijo él, con una mirada intensa y sin dejar de observar el atuendo de ella tomó las bandejas y salió se le acercó, Tomoyo pudo oler su aroma. El mareo constante volvió a ella, y recordar la mirada intensa sobre su cuerpo empeoro las cosas.

Le recordó la conversación con cierta gitana.

 _La tienda era espaciosa y elegante, con el arte surcando las paredes y el aroma a fantasía inundandolo todo._

 _-Eres tú- señaló la hermosa mujer sentada detrás de la mesa con unas cartas en estas._

 _-Hola- saludó cohibida. Le había parecido interesante la mujer por lo que quería hablar con ella, pero era algo escéptica._

 _-Deberías sentirte terrible, eres la causa de sufrimiento de un hombre que lo único que desea es quererte y tenerte- añadió con picardía - pero no lo sabes, así que está bien_

 _Aquello la sorprendió. No solo por la confianza con la que hablaba sino también, por el brillo particular en sus ojos. Era el mismo brillo que tenía alguien que sabía algo y tu no._

 _-Eres una mujer hermosa, no solo en el exterior sino también allí dentro- señaló el lugar donde quedaba su corazón- Eres muy talentosa y tu voz melodiosa al cantar es algo que ha atraído a muchos hombres, a este en particular.- Hace una pausa- Pero eres humilde y deseas solo el amor de un hombre, aquel que te hizo esa promesa que quieres hacer cumplir._

 _-¿Cómo..?-Le preguntó abochornada de que supiera su deseo._

 _-¿Lo sé...?- Interrumpió divertida- Veo más que las cartas, pero no viniste por eso aquí. ¿Quieres saber por qué viniste aquí?_

 _-Así es- respondió decidida._

 _-Eso era lo que necesitaba- mencionó sonriendo. Después le volvió a señalar una silla frente a ella y espero a que se sentara.- La gente cree que encuentras el amor muchas veces, y es cierto, pero con tus amigos y familiares, por eso tu cariño es muy grande con esa joven de ojos verdes, el joven inglés y el chico de ojos ámbar. Pero el verdadero amor, el amor de una mujer, es sólo uno. - Espero un momento y continuó- Muchos se demoran en encontrarlo pero tu ya lo hiciste._

 _-¿Touya?-Exclamó enseguida. Aunque era una pregunta, no había duda en su voz._

 _-Hay una promesa que debes hacerle cumplir pronto, y no deberías sentir vergüenza por ello- le dijo, viendo nuevamente el sonrojo- Eres alguien que despierta el deseo en muchos hombres, él incluido- aquella frase la tomó por completo desprevenida y sintió su corazón latía aceleradamente, ni que decir en su vientre qué ocurría- Pero en él has logrado despertar mucho más; ternura, cariño y es posible que amor._

 _Dejó que ella asimilara las palabras y luego continuo- El futuro es incierto porque cada decisión que tomes afecta todos tus posibles caminos, pero tienes que tener cuidado, pueden aparecer nuevas personas o situaciones que dificulten tu situación.- Al ver el rostro de ella, sonrió con conciliación y tomó sus manos- No te digo esto para obligarte, porque sé que tu corazón y tu cuerpo desean algo más, lo digo para que actúes sin temor y sin inseguridad._

 _-Es decir que.._

 _-pero no todo es sencillo- continúo ella- Tienes que solucionar la lucha interna que tiene él, tienes que tomar decisiones respecto a ti misma, y sobretodo, tienes que que seducirlo, de manera que no pueda negar lo que siente por ti y lo que le produce tu cuerpo, de la misma manera que ya lo estás por él y por su cuerpo._

 _Luego sonrió pícaramente y se levantó, alguien había ingresado llamándola. - Y no deberías avergonzarte por desear su cuerpo, no tiene nada que envidiarle a los dioses._

 _Y el solo comentario logró que se sonrojara._

Era hora de que empezara a actuar.

* * *

 **¿Todavía siguen aquí?**

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Por fin un entra Tomoyo en la pantalla! Debo decir, particularmente, que ella me encanta y que la envidio, a medias, en su trabajo por seducir a Touya...

Intentaré publicar este mismo mes, nos vemos, gracias por su apoyo.

 **Namba64.**


	4. Una mujer valiente

Hey!

Antes que nada, felices fiestas, ojala estén comiendo muy rico.

Cuento que este capítulo ha sido uno de mis favoritos, quizá este un poco largo pero vale la pena. Además de que nos acerca un poco más a cada personaje, y a una nueva situación que los espera en Tomoeda.

Gracias a los mensajes que me llegan por Inbox y a los Review, ah y Callu, Lunabsc y thetigger, espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, cualquier cosa me comentan.

Ahora si, lean!

- **Namba64.**

* * *

Abajo los esperaba un Paolo hambriento junto a su hermano.

Ambos eran una especie extraña de buenas personas que te encuentras en la calle, admiras, quieres conocer pero nunca lo son demasiado extraños.

-Veo que si hay gente sana después de lo de ayer- arrojó casualmente Alexander mientras asaltaba las bandejas que acababa de dejar en la mesa de las sombrillas. Después de cada show quedaba hambriento- Pero pensé que tu si estarías bien.

 _Cuanta confianza_ ironizaba el trigueño mirándolos a con poca confianza. Ambos le inspiraban mala espina y las ganas de golpearlos se incrementaba sin razón alguna.

Quizá que el tipo del circo mirara las piernas de la pelinegra con descaro si era una razón.

-No bebí tanto como Sakura, aunque no sé dónde están los demás…-preguntó con una adorable mueca confusa.

-Quizá estén aprovechando el tiempo que tu no usas en hacer aquello que les da placer- y era precisamente por eso que no le daban buena espina.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto ella con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro. Ni siquiera probaba la comida que ella misma había hecho.

-Si lo explico entonces pierde el sentido- decía con misterio, jodido enano.

-Si no lo dices entonces es como si no hubieras dicho nada, porque no lo entendería y al final dejaría de ser algo importante- termina, sorprendiéndonos a todos, la brillante amatista.

Y ambos comenzaron a comer el desayuno que ella había cocinado. Y el payaso sólo reía. El del pelo verde comía y el trigueño no dejaba de , sus ojos miraronn al castaño con espera. Él solo rolo los ojos y confesó- Está delicioso.

Una extraña costumbre en definitiva, que cada comida que ella hiciera requiriera su aprobación.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió comiendo y relajándose ante la compañía. Sabía que el comportamiento de su compañero sería distinto si no estuvieran los primos de Mihara, pero le parecía que tenían encanto y le gustaba la compañía.

-Así que dime, Tomoyo- _maldita confianza-_ ¿Te unirás al grupo?

-si van a Tomoeda me encantaría participar allí- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Pero cantarías o bailarías también?- preguntó con curiosidad, y con un misterio que estaba hartando al castaño.

Esperen, ¿había dicho _bailar_?

La miro con atención y puso los codos en la mesa, eso no lo sabí por la atención, pero sin demostrarlo, sonrío con más entusiasmo.- Haré lo que quiera hacer, pero creo que exploraré más el baile.

-¿Usted la ha visto bailar doctor?-La pregunta tan directa le sorprendió, pero le hizo sospechar.

-No.

-Debería- comentó el otro risueño, compartiendo su comida con su hermano. Aunque su mirada era divertida, parecía que escondiera algo debajo.

Si se querían meter con él, estaban con el tipo equivocado.

-Aunque muchas veces la recogí en su escuela de Ballet- comentó ligero, recordando que hace poco más de dos años, y quizá la razón de la esbeltes de ella, iba a recogerla a la escuela de ballet porque le quedaba cerca después del trabajo o de la universidad. Haciendo como que recordase, continuo- Siempre salía con una sonrisa de niña de cinco años, era encantadora.

Aquella afirmación hizo que una electricidad recorriera su cuerpo. Miró con sorpresa al castaño frente a ella, y al detener la mirada en ella, sonrió.Notó que le gustaba cuando él hablaba de ella, y que aunque antes lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones, esta vez le parecía algo diferente.

-Ya lo creo doctor- respondió el otro divertido esta vez. Tomó jugo y luego comió un creppe, de repente hizo una mímica de que una idea le llegó a la cabeza, y expresándolo con su rostro, complemento- Pero usted debió verla esta vez, no parecía en nada una niña de cinco años.

Había dado en el clavo.

Y para remediar la situación, el otro intervino- Es cierto, es cierto. E inclusive mucha gente se quedó para mirarla bailar aunque no era parte del show, es que era increíble, Tomoyo- le dijo llamándola- te veías como una verdadera gitana.

Con una sonrisa ella aceptó el elogio y siguió comiendo. Por alguna razón, sabía que había algo entre los tres, que tenía que ver con ella claro. Levantando la mirada, observó que los dos hermanos seguían hablando entre sí, ahora con diversión relatando lo que sucedió la noche pasada. Pero Touya seguía igual, a pesar de la rigidez de sus hombros, y se dijo que era producto de la madurez a la que había llegado, y a la que ella tanto ansiaba llegar.

Media hora después, llegaron los demás a desayunar. Shaoran se veía muy cómico con su rostro lleno de preocupación por la pálida Sakura, mientras que Yue y Nakuru se veían rebosantes de una energía y complicidad que todos, a excepción de los más despistados, notaron. Yukito se comportaba como un caballero con Sophia, y la mujer de ojos violetas lo recompensaba sonrié és de desayunar todos se dispersaron, habían quienes, como Sakura, Naoko y Chiharu que aun seguían algo mal por la noche anterior. Pero estaban los que se divertían en la piscina, como Yukito, Yue, Sophia y Nakuru. Los primos de Mihara se despidieron, afirmando que debían descansar.

-¿Crees que está bien venir a las caballerizas sin permiso?- Le preguntó acercándose a él mientras lavaba los platos. Aquella escena siempre era común en la casa del castaño, él lavando los platos después de una comida cocinada por ella, y ella a su lado hablándole, o molestándolo por alguna razón.

-Mihara dijo que era un buen lugar para venir- Mencionó sin el mal humor que lo acosó en la mañana, dando a entender que ese era el permiso- también dijo que era mejor que utilizaras su Yegua.

-Tomoyo, podrías… ah Kinomoto, lo siento- interrumpió Mihara sonrojada. Al castaño no le gustó para nada ese sonrojo.

-No hay problema.- Respondió algo hosco.

-Dime Chiharu- preguntó con amabilidad. Entonces ambas salieron de la cocina hacia la habitación de la castaña.

-Es cierto- recordó la pelinegra, acomodándose el cabello en una coleta alta- No te había agradecido por habernos invitado, ha sido un fin de semana inolvidable.

-Ya lo creo- respondió ella completamente sonrojada. Y no era algo que Tomoyo no hubiera notado, pero ella sabía que si preguntaba algo, era posible que la dueña de la finca se cohibiera. Con todas las personas era distinto al hablarles, o preguntarles por asuntos complejos, así que se dispuso a darle a entender que la escuchaba. - Ayer Yamaski me dijo que quería estar… estar conmigo.

Aquello no era una revelación para ella, sobretodo, entendiendo que las hormonas de todos se habían despertado ese último año, y también, que Yamasaki aunque adorara a su novia, siempre terminaba fijándose en sus piernas o su parte trasera.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?- le preguntó sentándose en la espaciosa cama.

-Yo..le dije que sí quería- respondió completamente avergonzada. Y aquello la contagió un poco, pero se dijo que era algo normal, así que le sonrió y espero el primer grito de ella, porque Mihara era de las que siempre gritaba cuando se emocionaba.

-Pienso que, siendo sincera, ya era hora…

-¡Tomoyo!

Y la peli negra estalló en risas- Es cierto, debes preguntarle a todos cómo babea Yamasaki cada vez que te mira. Además, el pobre ha esperado muchos años por esto.

-Lo sé, él… ha sido muy paciente conmigo. Pero tenía que hacerlo esperar, necesitaba estar cómoda y segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Y ¿por qué no lo sería?

-No lo sé muy bien.- Respondió confusa, tirándose con fuerza en la cama.- Pero sentía que no era correcto porque bueno, somos muy jóvenes y aún no nos hemos casado así que… Sueno demasiado mojigata, cierto?

-Sí- y de repente recibió un empujón. Era como recordar la primera vez de Sakura, porque con ella las cosas habían sido muy divertidas. De hecho, ella le contó al mes que había tenido relaciones con su novio. Lo más interesante del asunto era que no le había comentado porque se sentía una completa pervertida, ya que era ella la que literalmente había propuesto la situación.

Su mejor amiga podía ser despistada y muy inocente, pero desde que las hormonas habían despertado,desde que notara que su novio era demasiado apuesto, y desde que accidentalmente todas vierane n la pijamada de su casa, accidentalmente, una película porno, había dejado atrás el conservadurismo y le había preguntado a Shaoran si él tenía deseos de acostarse con ella.

Rió de nuevo recordando aquello.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Sakura nos contó sobre su primera vez?

-A ti te contó primero- le contestó la castaña con un puchero adorable, pero súbitamente recordando algo- ¿Te refieres a su pregunta?

Y sin más, ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

Porque Shaoran simplemente arrancó el carro y se la llevó a su casa. Desde los trece ambos habían sido novios, y a los dieciocho años, era obvio que Shaoran ya había conocido lo que era masturbarse pensando en su novia. Así que esa noche, claramente preguntándole el consentimiento a su novia, ambos hicieron el amor. Después de dejar de reír, Tomoyo le contestó- Creo que siempre depende de ti, es decir, las tradiciones pueden estar y decirte qué es lo que debes hacer, pero siempre debes cuestionarlas, no es como si tuvieras que aceptarlas por completo.- Le dijo, y Mihara supo que le había contado a la amiga correcta.

Tomoyo siempre había sido, de lejos, la más madura de todas. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera como ellas, sólo que su pensamiento distaba tanto del común, por lo que siempre acudía a ella cuando buscaba ayuda.

-Además, lo más importante es como tu te sientas, y sé que amas a Yamasaki, así que si es así, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-Tú..¿qué piensas sobre hacer el amor?

Y su rostro cambió por completo. Dejo atrás su actitud alegre, y aunque quiso remediarlo, su amiga se dio cuenta, y no necesariamente por ser observadora.

-Lo siento, yo… no quería mencionarlo a él.

-No lo hiciste, tranquila… No estoy así por él, es sólo que, tengo otra situación.

-Otra situación… te refieres a ¿otro chico?- Le preguntó su amiga con curiosidad. Desde los quince años su amiga Tomoyo se había alejado del mundo de los chicos por un completo bastado.

-Sí, pero no puedo decirles por ahora. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que puedes estar con una persona con la que sientas atracción o un simple gusto, que depende de ti, pero sabes que sigo siendo una romántica y preferiría que hubiera amor.

-Te entiendo- le dijo su amiga, y se recostó nuevamente, las mariposas que sentía revoloteaban constantemente. De repente se levantó y con seriedad le dijo:- Necesitamos una reunión de chicas antes del viernes, necesito ayuda.

-No sé en qué puedo ayudarte, sabes tan bien como yo que soy virgen.

-Pero esto te serviría a ti también...Ya sé, invitaremos a Nakuru..y a mi prima Sophia, sabes que ayer… ella con Yukito..

-Oh por Dios, no me hagas la imagen mental en mi cabeza- comentó aterrorizada, para después reír- Para mi él es como un hermano.

-Y ¿Yue? Porque él con Nakuru..

-¡Chiharu!

-Jaja tienes razón. Oye, ¿y con Kinomoto? - Preguntó ilusionada- Quiero serte sincera y decirte que a todas siempre nos gustó, a Sakura claramente no- reconoció rápida- pero a las demás sí, y nunca lo he visto con alguien, ya sabes, de manera seria, además es muy atractivo, sólo que su humor negro sólo lo aguantas tu, así que las chicas y yo siempre pensamos que terminarías con él.

Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol evitó sonrojarse, pero eso no impidió recordar como todas sus amigas, compañeras de la escuela, y demás chicas de Tomoeda habían caído rendidas ante el atractivo médico.

De repente recordó algo:

-Chiharu, ¿tienes un asador cierto? Porque podríamos asar unas carnes ahora en la tarde, y Yukito quería cocinarle a Sophia así que esta mañana me lo pidió.

-Sí claro, de hecho, creo que iré con Yamasaki a comprar las carnes- respondió pícara.

Y fue rápido a avisarle al pelinegro, quien estaba charlando animadamente con Sophia y Yukito.

Tomoyo la envidió.

Envidió poder tener una persona que la mirara como Yamasaki la miraba a ella, con amor, cariño… con deseo. Pero la envidio aún más, porque sabía que su amor era correspondido, y aunque su corazón siempre tenía esperanzas, ella sabía que era muy poco posible.

-Pero lo voy a intentar- se dijo con determinación.

-Espero que te refieras a montar caballo- le respondió una voz varonil detrás suyo. Al voltearse, la imagen del apuesto adulto de cabellos castaños oscuros le devolvió una mirada intensa.

-Lo había olvidado- Le mintió para ver su mueca de irritación.

-No importa, vamos- le dijo volteándose, saliendo por el pasillo. Con el corazón bombéandole salió detrás de él.

No hablaron en el camino, no hacía falta. El silencio era muy cómodo.

Llegaron a las caballerizas y encontraron ocho caballos. Eran altos y hermosos, la yegua de Chiharu, a juzgar por el nombre en la puerta donde estaba el caballo, era blanca con manchas café claro. Era preciosa.

-¿Cuál vas a montar?-

La mirada del joven de metro ochenta paseo su mirada por el bello caballo negro que se presentaba ante él.

Una vez montados, salieron por el pequeño bosque de la finca.

-Creo que esto es lo único que puedo agradecerle al abuelo de Mamá- dijo después de un tiempo, mirando los árboles por donde estaban para recordar el recorrido.

-El abuelo es un hombre bueno Touya, quizá deberías conocerlo un poco más.- Le dijo divertida- Quizá descubrirás que montar caballo no es lo único que podrías aprender.

-Estoy mejor así.

-Quizá esté siendo muy entrometida, pero ¿Continuas enojado con el abuelo por lo que le hizo a tu padre?

Después de unos minutos comentó- Ya no- pero entonces mirándola con una cara de diversión, arrancó con fuerza y Tomoyo lo siguió divertida.- Y sí, estás siendo entrometida- comentó cuando llegaron a un claro, después de la carrera.

-Es de verdad increíble este lugar, y está a tan poca distancia de Tomoeda

-Algo que quizá extrañarás..Es decir, si decides irte.

-Yo… no lo sé

-¿Por qué escogiste esa carrera?-Preguntó cambiando de tema, notando aquella respuesta tan opaca.

-Enseñar es una de mis pasiones, y desde primaria he servido como monitora para enseñarle a los niños más pequeños y a los de otros grados- dijo cabalgando suavemente, - Y pienso que quiero inculcarle a muchos niños muchos valores, y mucho amor, para que sea más fácil su aprendizaje.

-Siempre pensé que te dedicarías a la moda. Y si no suena insultante, porque tu mamá trabaja en eso también, creo que es mejor, es un mundo muy frío.

Ella rió un poco y volteo a verlo- En realidad si quisiera diseñar, pero ropa para niños o niñas, no algo tan grande como los adultos porque tienes razón, el mundo en el que mamá se desenvuelve es muy frío y caótico.

-Aunque Sonomi me parece una mujer que no es así

-Mamá es la persona más dulce después de Sakura, la única diferencia es que no le gusta parecer dulce. Ella me comentaba que tu madre, siempre le decía que tenía que mostrarse ante los demás tal cual era, porque si no nunca la iban a querer.

-Creo que tenía razón pero que también estaba equivocada.. Ven, quiero que veas esto- Y con incredulidad le mostró a las ardillas que juntaban su comida en la raíz de un árbol.

Después de un tiempo, ella preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no todos tienen que conocerte del todo, muchos no lo valen y no está bien, es peligroso que te conozcan tan bien.

-¿Hay alguien que crees te conozca bien? además de tu familia, ¿Yukito o Yue quizá?

-Y una persona más- comentó divertido y con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Es de tu carrera?

-No

-Entonces…

-La bruja que me obligo a venir, ella me conoce muy bien- le dijo con un intento de sonrisa, nada aterrador en él.

Comenzó a bajarse para descansar recostado en un árbol- Hace mucho que no hacía esto.

-Quizá te estás volviendo algo mayor- repuso divertida. Ese tipo de conversaciones las tenían regularmente con una buena taza de café, en el comedor de la casa de los Kinomoto.

-¿Que no ves mi ropa? Soy un adolescente- dijo con algo brillando en sus ojos, y Tomoyo deseó que fuera cierto. Quizá así sería más fácil acercarsele, decirle que le gustaba mucho y que quería que cumpliera su promesa.

Después de un silencio para nada incómodo, Tomoyo se desperezó y decidió que debía dejar el poco rastro de timidez que tenía, así que con naturalidad, caminando frente a él, se recostó en su regazo. Él solo alzo una ceja más no dijo nada más.

El ambiente se sentía distinto y ambos cerraron los ojos.

El olor del bosque, combinado con el olor de ella lo estaba mareando un poco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de graduarte?-Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, y porque no, preocupación

\- Voy a trabajar en el pediátrico.

Ella se extrañó un poco.

-Dijiste que querías viajar, conocer el mundo y salir de Tomoeda.

-Y aún quiero hacerlo- le completó mirando hacia abajo, donde su piel de porcelana se le hacía increíblemente antojable. - Pero hay unos niños en especial que quieren que los acompañe en su tratamiento, y sus madres ya le pidieron al jefe que yo los atendiera.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la verdadera razón por la que había estudiado medicina: Los niños. Claro que quería especializarse, pero por ahora necesitaba conseguir dinero por sí mismo, conocer más el trabajo general y las formas de trabajo de sus profesores, ahora colegas.

Ella sonrió con admiración y no dudó en acariciar el rostro frente a ella. Él se sorprendió, pero por alguna razón no se separó. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, aceptando la caricia, cual minino alegre, y se reclinó más.

No iba a mentir. Su corazón iba a estallar en miles de pedazos y temía que él lo escuchara latir tan rápido. Su estómago no dejaba de ser un lugar habitado por traviesas mariposas y ella ansiaba más que nunca que él siguiera reclinándose para iniciar su plan.

-No entiendo como siempre logras tranquilizarme- le comentó, y el aliento cálido rebotó en su rostro.

-Quizá porque tampoco estoy tranquila- Y con lentitud, se acercó a él. Antes de que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa, lo besó.

Claro que era una persona tímida, y claro que quería que fuera él quien le diera el beso porque así sabría que nadie lo terminaría. Pero habían pasado cinco años desde que se había dado cuenta de que realmente le gustaba, y no iba a esperar má trigueño abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de él. Verla besandolo con tal delicadeza lo descompuso, e hizo que se inclinara más y acercará sus manos a su cabeza para sostenerla y besarla con más ahínco. Sus labios se movieron contra los de ella con suavidad, sin el tormento que su corazón retenía, y sin la prisa que ansiaba.

Fue algo completamente nuevo, pero sus labios, encima de los suyos, se sentían completamente bien. No era su primer beso, pero se sentía como tal, y por más extraño que pareciera, se sentía tan frágil en ese momento con aquel beso tan dulce.

Después de que se separaran, para él las cosas tomaron otro matiz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó con enojo su voz ronca.

Sus ojos amatista, increíblemente expresivos, lo miraron con sorpresa y con dolor.

-Porque quería hacerlo.

Y si no supiera quién era ella, la hubiera tachado de adolescente caprichosa. Pero era ella, y era precisamente eso lo que lo aterraba, porque quería decir que no era un capricho, que ella gustaba de él.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.

Su expresión fue dura, y los movimientos debajo de ella le indicaron que quería levantarse. Al hacerlo, se levantó y caminó con rapidez, parecía nervioso.

-No puedo prometerlo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Tomoyo? Eres… la amiga de Sakura- por no decir que suya también- Eres mi prima, y eres una niña- exclamó disgustado- creí que eras más madura que esto.

-Y lo soy.

Con ironía le sonrió y se le acercó con fuerza, asustándola un poco.- ¿Cómo que lo eres?

-Soy tan madura como para aceptar que me gustas- repuso sorprendiéndolo. Sus ojos estaban calmados y su voz le pareció demasiado dulce y serena, a pesar de que claramente no lo estaba- Y para entender que quizá las cosas no serán sencillas, que pueden haber muchos problemas pero, no puedo sólo negar esto- le dijo con tormento en su mirada, casi el mismo tormento que él y eso lo sorprendió- Quizá no te guste, y eso lo entiendo- bajo su mirada, entendiendo que quizá se había creído de las oportunas palabras de la gitana- No soy especial, no me parezco a las chicas bonitas con las que acostumbras a salir, y sí, soy más joven que tú, pero voy a crecer y algún día ya no tendré diecinueve años y tu no tendrás veintiséis años, así que las cosas podrían simplemente darse, y saber en el camino si podemos estar o no juntos.

Su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo, y sin quererlo, se llenó de alivio. Observó cómo ella retorcía sus dedos entre sí, y como al devolverle la mirada seguía viendo sus ojos fuertes y decididos.

-Eres hermosa- musitó sin pensar- Increíblemente talentosa, inteligente y astuta- señaló arqueando la ceja con astucia- Pero…-Tenía que encontrar uno, porque era capaz de empotrarla contra un árbol en cualquier instante y necesitaba calmarse- eres casi mi hermana.

Y aunque había querido decir en realidad que lo era por ser de su misma edad, y parecida, lo que le salió fue definitivo para entender que ella no insistiría más.

-Entiendo- Y en realidad lo hacía. Era estúpido creer las palabras de una persona que quizá solo había hecho una lectura fría al verlos juntos. Pensó entonces que había considerado mucho sus deseos y no los de él, así que haciéndose un paso hacia atrás, y con la voz algo rota le contestó- Pero no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti- La fuerza de sus palabras caló en lo hondo de su ser- No tienes la culpa por no quererme, y no tendrás la culpa por cómo me siento ahora, así que está bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionó consternado.

-Que no vas a dejar de gustarme, no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Aquella respuesta le sorprendió.

La miro nuevamente y no supo qué decirle. Se suponía que era el mayor, que ya había enfrentado este tipo de cosas pero aun así, que vinieran de ella era sorprendente.

Con una sonrisa, más rota que radiante, se acercó a la yegua confesándole su deseo de querer irse. Touya lo comprendió y emprendieron juntos hacia la casa. Cuando llegaron, notaron la parrilla puesta y a la prima de Mihara y a Yukito haciendo la comida. Parecía un clima muy alegre y aun así, él no lo sentía así.

-¡Tomooyo! No te había visto todo el día dónde …¿Touya?

-¿Qué pasa monstruo?-Preguntó iracundo por alguna razón.

N...Nada, sólo me sorprende que tengas esa cara…

Con una sonrisa fría, le respondió que era la única que tenía y entró a la casa. Comenzaría a empacar.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó conmocionada por aquella actitud.

-Sólo estábamos hablando de algunas cosas y se tornó así, déjalo.

-Pero…-

-Sakura- y el tono de advertencia que le dio a su amiga fue suficiente. Pese a que creía que ella la conocía más que nadie, se daba cuenta que ella poco conocía a su amiga. ¿Por qué de repente su rostro lucía tan apagado? ¿Había peleado con su hermano? ¿Por qué? Quiso preguntarlo, pero reconocía que debía darle privacidad a Tomoyo.

Desde hace muchos años no veía en ella tanta tristeza como esta vez, y por supuesto que aquella vez no se comparaba con esta. Tomoyo se despidió y fue rescatada por un muy perceptivo Eriol.

¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó su novio algo brusco.

-No lo sé.

-Entonces tranquila- le dijo tomándola por la cintura para guiarla a una silla cercana. Lucía tan confundida y triste. - Sea lo que sea, Daidoji te lo hará saber, y si no es así, entonces está bien, tiene derecho.

-Lo sé- comentó cabizbaja, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su novio- Sólo que a veces sabe tanto de mí, y me ayuda tanto pero ella…

-Es ese tipo de persona Sakura- susurró en su oído, mientras la abrazaba con menos fuerza por detrás-Crees que no revela mucho de sí misma, pero lo hace y tu eres la única que conoce esas cosas de Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes que uno de sus hobbys es diseñar, pero sabes cuánto le emociona de verdad- dijo, haciendo que recordase todas las palabras y emoción que le dedicaba cuando la veía modelando- Sabes que le gustan los niños y sabes por qué quiere estudiar, conoces su comida favorita, conoces muchas cosas que ni siquiera Eriol alcanzaría a entender..Quizá no es tan abierta o expresiva como lo eres tú, pero también se expresa contigo, y algún día te contará lo que pasó hoy.

-Es que… no es justo- dijo más calmada, recostandose en el cuerpo de su novio- Ella siempre está para mí, aconsejándome, consolándome, jugando conmigo y es como si… como si no pudiera hacer nada por … la verdad nunca la había visto así, exceptuando...aquella vez.

-Sé que verás la forma de ayudarla- le aconsejo él besando su cabeza- Y dejarla sola en estos momentos, o dejar que se desahogue con Eriol, no porque le tenga más confianza sino porque es con quien se siente más agusto en este momento, es una manera de ayudarla.

Después de un tiempo, por fin su corazón respiro y le dio valor a cada palabra que Shaoran había dicho. -Gracias Shaoran, creo que tengo que ver cómo puedo ayudarla y … creo que le caería muy bien que la consolaras como a mí- repuso intentando divertirse.

-Pero sólo puedo hacer esto contigo Sakura, lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía. Shaoran era alguien un poco más cerrado que Tomoyo y sus sentimientos, sus palabras de apoyo o de aliento, sus secretos, sus sueños y sus pensamientos eran revelados a muy pocas personas, entre esas, ella.

-Dale tiempo, y quizá un buen pastel, eso siempre ayuda a todos.

-Shaoran no te voy a hacer ese pastel.

Después de una increíble comida, todos empacaron para irse. La casa estaba llena de bulla y de vida, tanto, que despertaron a los primos de Mihara para lograr que estos se despidieran, con un brillo divertido en su mirada.

Pero habían más miradas en esa despedida.

La mirada anhelante de Sophia correspondía la mirada cálida de Yukito, y le hacía saber que su historia no terminaba en ese capítulo. Nakuru creía que su mirada no sería vista por nadie, así que cuando la preocupación sobre qué ocurriría después de ese fin de semana la inundó, unas manos grandes apretaron una de sus nalgas sin ser visto. Eso fue suficiente para entender que no había acabado lo que apenas habían iniciado.

Pero no todas las miradas se encontraron, o al menos, a los mismos ojos.

Touya sentía que era el peor ser humano del planeta, y sus insultos morbosos no lo atacaron esta vez. Podía ver claramente el abatimiento de la pelinegra y eso lo único que hacía era empeorar la situación.

Pero no podía, no podía meterse con ella.

De entre todas, ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

EL nombre del capítulo va por la hermosa Tomoyo, porque siendo sincera, nunca haría lo que ella hizo, es una mujer con pantalones.

Creo que actualizaré en enero o a finales de año, porque una Tomoyo en ropa de encaje me llama para escribir a cada rato, sólo que no había tenido el tiempo para organizarlo todo.

 **Por cierto** ¿a quién se refiere Mihara cuando dice "no quería mencionarlo a él"?

En fin, díganme lo que piensan, nos leemos pronto


	5. No es un capítulo

¡Hola a tod s!

Este no es un capítulo, es un aviso sobre el fic. Como ya saben, no he podido continuar el fic, las razones son académicas, pero estoy aquí para decir que no lo abandonaré.

Aún no tengo el tiempo exacto, pero sé que será por junio más o menos.

Además, les comento que leyendo lo que he publicado, me doy cuenta de que hay muchos errores ortográficos y falta de coherencia en algunas partes, así que editaré los capítulos nuevamente, y cuando lo haga subiré el próximo capítulo que ya casi está listo, y además el que sigue, es decir, el sexto, con un bonus.

Tengan un excelente día, nos leeremos pronto...

 **-Namba64**


End file.
